Leaving Me
by Tailsthefox21
Summary: Hwoarang is called away to serve the Korean Military and Julia isn't happy about it at all. Meanwhile Xiaoyu decides to go and visit her grandpa Wang, in China. Jin feels abandoned by her decision and acts out irrationally. I'm not the best at summaries, just read the story instead you might like it.


**A/N: Woo this is the 10th story I've posted and I'm feeling good about it. I got my inspiration from a singer named Sammy J, and the song is called "Leaving Me". Just read and hope you all enjoy. Also sorry about the formatting if it's a little weird because I still can't wrap my head around how to do ignore properly.**

 **(Julia/Hwoarang POV)**

"Hwoarang this letter came in the mail today." Julia Chang hollered, to her boyfriend of 2 years. "Comin" the Tae kwon-do fighter replied as he descended the stairs of their small but perfect-sized apartment.

Hwoarang approached the Native American, she handed the letter to him. Hwoarang teared it open and read it. His face fell, clenching his fists in anger, "Gimme a look!"

Julia snatched the letter and skimmed it, "You're not serious, are you?" The brunette questioned, folding her arms for emphasis.

"Yes I'm going. It's for my country." Hwoarang sighed, he went closer to Julia as he tried to kiss her cheek, she moved away abruptly and raised her hands dismissively. "Don't." The brunette uttered and stormed out the door in a huff.

The South Korean fighter let out a disappointed sigh, headed up stairs to go and pack his things as he was forced to go back to the Korean Military.

 **(Xiaoyu/Jin POV)**

"It's only for 3 months Jin." The now 22-Chinese woman replied sweetly to her boyfriend of 2 years.

"That's such a long time!"

"It's not like I'm going forever, I would like to go and see my Grandfather." Xiaoyu reasoned. "Plus I'll still be in Asia, I'm only going to China."

"It's not just about you Xiao! I have wants and needs too." Jin retorted and crossed his arms while pouting.

"I never said anything like that Jin. Usually I'm the one who's like this, why don't you go and see your grandfather?" "No, I hate him!" Jin screamed in a juvenile manner. "Hmmm how about your mother and father?" "They went on a holiday to Hawaii, two days ago."

"Wow, hehe lucky them." The Chinese woman smiled, as she placed two fingers under Jin's face, so that he was now looking at her. She leaned in closer and kissed his lips, but he didn't kiss back. "Why are you making such a big deal out of this?!" Xiaoyu yelled in frustration and disappointment.

"Whatever. I'm out of here!" Jin flicked his hand dismissively, slamming the door behind him.

"Ugh Jin..." Xiaoyu whispered. "Lady Xiaoyu? Would you like me to pack your bags?" The Chinese woman raised her hand while shaking her head. "No thanks Cynthia, I wouldn't want to bother you. I can do it myself." The woman replied calmly. "As you wish. And thank you." She bowed her head and started to walk away.

"Oh Cynthia wait!"

"Yes my lady?"

"We should go out for coffee or lunch sometime. My treat." The still-bubbly woman asked.

Cynthia smiled gratefully, "I would love too."

"In that case, you can have the rest of the day off. I'll pay you extra."

She watched the other woman's brown eyes sparkle and her dirty-blonde hair sway lightly as a smile lit up her face. She let out a few giggles and left with an extra skip in her step.

Xiaoyu smiled happily as she felt herself melt at that joyous moment, she then went upstairs to her shared bedroom with Jin, and started packing for her trip to China.

She glanced over to Jin's side of the bedroom and gave a downcast expression. "Jinny, I would love if you'd tell me what's wrong..." Xiaoyu whispered, intertwining her hands briefly.

 **(J/H POV)**

"Jules? Is that you?" A sleepy Hwoarang whispered into the dark. "Yes... It's me. I just wanted to apologise for earlier...Hwoa." The brunette slurred. Hwoarang could smell the stench of alcohol dripping from her.

"Jules I think you're drunk."

"I'm not drunk!"

"Yep you are. Time for you to go to sleep."

"No! You're not my mother!"

He lifted her in his arms and placed her on the right side of their bed.

"But I'm not tired, I just wanna have a little fun." She stated suggestively, grabbing him by the shirt, pinning him down and straddling him. She pressed her lips against his while deepening it.

"Hmm as much as I'd love too Jules. I can't, you know I have to leave from the airport tomorrow morning." He gently pushed her onto the pillow and kissed her forehead.

"Ugh fine then! Be that way!" She turned away from him and buried herself under the blankets.

Hwoarang lowered his eyebrows in sadness, as soon as his head hit the pillow he was out like a light.

 **(X/J POV)**

The young woman laid in bed, staring up at the ceiling stuck in her thoughts. She was used to Jin not being home until late, because of the Zaibatsu and business matters. She switched the bedside lamp off and crawled under the covers. Hoping to fall into a dreamless slumber.

Her alarm rung off indicating that it was 7am. "Ugh... If only I could sleep in longer." The young woman groaned, wiping the sleep from her eyes and pulling the hair ties from her neatly tied ponytails. She looked beside her as the space was empty. "Great. Just what I needed. " Xiaoyu remarked as she made her way to the bathroom, turning the taps on, undressing and indulging in the hot sensation that flooded over her petite and toned body.

As she hopped out of the shower, she wrapped herself up in her rosy pink towel and tousled her hair dry. She then continued to dry her body and dress herself in a pair of black denim shorts and an aquamarine top.

She exited the bathroom and descended the stairs to be greeted by Cynthia. "Good morning, Lady Xiaoyu. What would you like for breakfast?" "There's no need Cynthia. I'll do it!" She beamed and placed her hands on her hips.

Xiaoyu made two pieces of toast that had chocolate-hazelnut spread, on it.

She took a bite and heard the front door fly open. "Jin! Where were you last night? You had me worried like crazy. You're lucky you are still early to drop me off at the airport."

Jin snapped his neck to look at the other female, "Everything isn't about you Xiao." He growled and glared at her sweet face.

"I said nothing of that sort. Plus I was the one who'd take care of you when you were sick. But you never did that for me, you'd always be too busy to tend to me. I just want things to go back to normal, like how we were when we first started out." Xiaoyu whispered the last part and glanced away from Jin.

"I need to wash up and then we can leave after that." The older male stated calmly and made his way to the bathroom.

He glanced back at the younger woman briefly and felt a pang of guilt hit him, he entered the bathroom and did his thing. 'I'm sorry Xiao. It's not you, it's me. I just don't want to admit it because of my narcissism, I know we haven't been on good terms lately. I do get clingy and possessive and slightly controlling but that's just how I am...' Jin sighed sadly and finished his shower, he dried himself and got dressed.

When he exited the bathroom he saw his girlfriend frowning at him. "What's wrong Xiao?" "Who's number is this and why are they flirting with you?"

Jin's thoughts from earlier went out the window as he felt betrayed by the one he claimed to love.

"Why did you snoop through my phone?"

"I was the one who asked you a question first."

Jin could feel his fist cracking with electrical energy. He crept closer to the petite formed woman, almost in a predatory way. Backing her up against the wall. "Jin you're scaring me..." "Who gave you permission to access my phone?"

He thundered fiercely, his brow lowering as fire burned in his eyes. "..."

"Don't make me ask you again!"

"Jin..."

"ANSWER THE FUCKING QUESTION!"

"JIN...!" The man came back to reality instantly as he heard her troubled call, he looked down to see tears in her eyes that also ran down her cheeks. His fist was raised, he noticed that it almost connected with her face. He stepped back abruptly.

"Xiaoyu... I-I'm so sorry... You know I would never intend to hurt you. I just got so worked up over nothing..."

"No Jin, it's my fault. I was the one who was in the wrong. I'm sorry."

The Chinese woman glanced at the clock on the wall and realised her check-in time was 5 minutes ago.

"We have to go." She jumped up and ran for her suitcase. "I can take that for you." "No it's okay Jin. I've got it." She shrugged him off and ran to their car. She hopped in the driver's seat and started the car, strapped herself in and waited for Jin as he locked their house.

The ride to the airport was filled with silence, as they arrived Xiaoyu checked in and was ready for this holiday. Hours passed and the couple didn't know what to do or say, they felt empty. Xiaoyu's flight number was called, she got up slowly and faced her boyfriend. He towered over her small frame, "I hope you have a nice 3 months Jinny!" She beamed joyfully, "You too Xiao." The raven haired man smiled back.

"I love you." She gave a small, content smile and waited for his reply. He gave a small nod and a friendly smile. Not getting the reaction she wanted she kissed him passionately but again he did not comply. Her heart felt heavy as they really were too different for each other. Feeling defeated she glanced at him once again and noticed that his eyes and mind were in a different world, as he looked off into the airport's distance.

The raven haired woman held her smiling poker face and walked towards the gates, she took one last look behind her and saw hat her boyfriend had already left. Her face fell, but she continued her way through the terminal as China awaits her.

 **J/H POV**

That morning the Taekwondo fighter had awoken, he was greeted by his girlfriend's alarm. He groggily turned it off and checked the time. It read 8:30AM. "Shit! I don't have much time. Julia where are you?"

"Here, in the kitchen."

The red head tripped out of bed and quickly slipped into his old Korean uniform, and ran down stairs.

"Good morning Hwoa!" The brunette chirped, kissing his cheek.

"Morning."

"I made you breakfast." She handed him a plate of bacon and eggs.

"Aw thanks Jules." He sat down and wolfed it down.

"Whoa take your time, you don't want to choke now."

"I wish I could, but I'm already late as it is."

Julia huffed and rolled her eyes, "You're still insisting to go?"

"Yes Jules. It's my duty to protect my country, I don't want too but I will."

"Do you not care about me?"

"What? I never said that."

"But you implied it."

Hwoarang finished his last piece of bacon and placed his dishes in the sink.

"I'm sorry, but right now I don't have time for this." He ran back upstairs to brush his teeth and hair, as he had it cut yesterday. He grabbed his bag and went back down.

"Now you're saying I'm not worth the time?!" His girlfriend exploded.

"No! Jules what has gotten into you?"

"Gotten into me? You're the one leaving me behind to go and fight for your country. You would choose Korea over me!"

"..." Hwoarang looked at the clock and muttered a curse under his breath.

"Look we can discuss this when I get back. Right now I've got my flight in less than an hour. Let's just go and spend some extra time at the airport." He reached out for Julia's hand and lead her to their car.

They drove to the airport in silence as the South Korean checked in and was now waiting for his flight to depart. "I'm sorry Jules, I know it might seem that I'm being selfish. I wouldn't miss a moment to spend it with you. Because I love you." He admitted and let his smile out. Her eyes turned glassy as a huge grin was plastered on her face.

"Hwoarang..."

"Shh... It's okay, you don't have to say anything else." He heard his flight number be called, he recomposed himself and was inching closer to the brunette trying to give her a kiss. Until he was blocked off by her tight embrace. After a minute she let go hesitantly and looked up at his handsome face once more.

He began to walk away slowly and casually as the gates were now open.

Julia watched him leave, she wanted him to look back at her. He didn't. He just kept walking, her hands fell to her sides, she exhaled and watched as the plane flew off into the distance.

"Goodbye Hwoa... See you again in three months..." She whispered sadly.

 **J/J POV**

It had been exactly one month since their respective partners had gone away. Julia found herself roaming around the local shopping strip. She found a cute coffee shop, ordered her meal and took a seat outside. She basked in the sunshine as it tickled her skin, there were no clouds in sight and the day was glorious.

"I wonder how you're doing Hwoa... Please be safe." She whispered, until her order was delivered to her table.

"Thank you." She looked back at the waitress who smiled in reply.

It was then that the young Native American noticed a very familiar face inside the shop. "That looks like Jin... Meh it's way too coincidental."

She watched as he made his way closer to her, "Julia Chang?" Her head snapped up immediately. "Jin Kazama? Is that really you?"

"Yes. I'm quite surprised to see you here. Where's Hwoarang?"

"He had to... Go and serve in the Korean Military again." She replied sadly.

"Oh I'm sorry. I'm in the same boat. Xiaoyu went to China a month ago. May I take a seat?"

"Yes of course, please do." She smiled for the first time since her boyfriend left.

"Thanks." He gave a smile as well while taking the seat across from her. "So how have you been Jin?" Julia picked up her fork and began picking at her salad. Not long after Jin's food came and he began eating.

"I've been okay, it's been lonely without Xiao."

"Yeah I feel the same as well." She smiled and cleaned her mess up.

"We should do this more often, Julia."

"Yes definitely, wanna meet tomorrow the same time, here?"

"It's a date." He nodded, as he watched her leave. He smiled and felt his chest fill with warmth.

'I can't wait to see you tomorrow Jin.'

 **X/H POV**

Two months had passed now, Hwoarang was fed up with whole thing as his mind was constantly focused on Julia. He had a gut feeling that made him feel anxious and slightly paranoid. "I have a feeling that she'll leave me. I've always seen how she acts with me, it's just not the same anymore. She's always making excuses to get angry at me. We just aren't how we used to be... She hasn't even written to me."

He laid down on his pillow and drifted off to sleep.

Xiaoyu was in her room at her grandfather's sitting in the large window frame. Watching the rain fall from the clouded, night sky. She held her knees to her chest, her mind somewhere else. 'Jin... You haven't texted me for two months. I just want to know why. Did I do something wrong? I know we aren't in the right place, right now but we always make things better. I'm sorry..." The Chinese woman fell off to sleep.

 **J/J POV**

It has been two and a half months since Jin and Julia have been dating, they walked down the street, hand-in-hand with bright smiles plastered as their faces. "I'm going sadly tell Xiaoyu that it's over. I'm finally happy." He beamed as he tightly embraced his new girlfriend and lover. "I know I'll tell Hwoarang about it too." She kissed his cheek, as they were heading to the beach together.

"I love you, Jules."

"I love you too Jinny."

After a few hours together the couple went their separate ways and thought of how to break this to their respective ex's.

Jin:

'Dear Xiaoyu, I would like to keep this short and to the point.

I know we always had or ups and downs, and we could always resolve them. But this time this is something we can't overcome.

Because our relationship has sadly come to an end.

I've met someone else, don't cry or hold anything against me.

We had fun in the two years of our lives together.

I've moved on and so should you.

Jin K.'

The Japanese man sent the text, and buried under the covers of his king sized bed, he wouldn't get a reply until morning because he knew that she'd be asleep.

Julia decided to write a letter,

'Dear Hwoarang,

I'm very sad to have to tell you this.

We've had a lot of fun over these short lived years. But I'm leaving you, I have met someone else, and I'm not worth your time anymore. I really did have feelings for you, they were strong but after your absence they have disappeared.

I'm sorry Hwoarang, please move on and don't cry for me. Just be happy, like I am now. Do not write me back.

Julia Chang.'

She ran to the nearest post box and sent the letter away. She felt quite upset at first but then thought of Jin and her smile returned.

 **X/H POV**

It was the day that Hwoarang and Xiaoyu were returning to Japan, they boarded from their planes and walked to collect their bags.

Hwoarang spotted a familiar female from a distance, 'Is that Ling Xiaoyu? No it can't be. She's not as bubbly.' He shrugged it off until he saw her pick up a bright pink suitcase that had small pandas on it.

He took a chance and approached her slowly, "Xiao is that you?" The Korean called.

She looked up immediately and plastered a forced smile on her face. "Hi Hwoarang, I haven't seen you for awhile." Her eyes didn't shine at all, she was shifting nervously.

"Who's picking you up? Where's your boyfriend?"

Her eyes fell, as they turned glassy.

"My ex."

"Sorry?"

She took a deep breath, "Jin, he dumped me. Left me for someone else. I'm not sad though."

The red head watched her closely, "I'm in the same position, Julia left me too. Told me she found someone else..."

"That's coincidental, it's as if they left us for each other."

"Ah, who needs them?! They want to be selfish, then let them!"

"Hwoa, I can sense the hurt in your eyes."

"I'm not hurt." He scowled in denial.

"Yes you are, your ego's just big." She whispered, burying into his arms. The older male was taken by surprise and froze in place, he relaxed and wrapped his arms around her lower back.

The pair broke away, blushed and looked away. "Thank you Hwoa, for being honest to me."

The Korean looked down and rubbed his neck sheepishly, "It's nothing Xiao, just helping out a friend."

She grinned from ear to ear, it warmed the red head's heart.

"Wanna leave this place?"

"Yep!"

"I'll call a taxi, my shout."

They arrived at Hwoarang's house and went inside, all of Julia's possessions were gone.

"It's good that she had moved out. Things weren't very good."

"Neither were Jin and I, I haven't told anyone this yet but the morning we were leaving for the airport. Jin had emerged from the bathroom.

I had snooped on his phone because he had received flirty texts by an unknown contact. I confronted him about it and he..."

Her eyes filled with tears, her breaths becoming shallow sobs.

"He pinned me up against the wall and raised his fist, as it almost connected to my face." Tears forming in her dark brown eyes. Hwoarang felt pity towards the younger woman and placed a hand on her shoulder.

"Xiao I'm so sorry..." He wasn't sure of what else to say. She just fell into his arms and cried, he held her close and smoothed out her hair.

"I'm sorry, I don't want to put all my problems onto you."

"Don't worry about it." He smirked and felt at peace.

"Oh yeah and make yourself at home."

"You've been too kind Hwoa, I owe you so much."

"Nah don't worry too much, just your company is enough." He winked as she giggled.

They sat in silence, after he had shown her around. She settled down and came up with an idea, "Hwoa you wanna go out for dinner? It's on me!" She beamed.

"I'd love too."

"Okay I know this not as fancy place, it's not too far from here."

"Yep I'm up for it." He got up and got ready.

20 minutes passed Hwoarang waited for Xiao to come down stairs, he heard her footsteps and was amazed by her beauty. She wore black leggings with white boots, a black shirt and white jacket. Her hair was down as it flowed freely.

"You look beautiful..."

"Hehe." She blushed and took his hand.

"You know I've always wanted to ride on your motorcycle." She hinted with a mischievous smile.

"Let's go then!" He announced and lead the way.

6 months passed since they came back from their destinations and had moved in together. Hwoarang was in bed, in his thoughts, 'Xiaoyu... She's perfect, I think I'm falling for her. She's everything Julia wasn't. She listens to me and does everything I want, she even has a job and earns money for the rent. I love her. I really do.' He closed his eyes and smiled joyfully.

He was close to slumbering until a light knock was tapping on his door.

"Hwoa? You still awake?"

"Yeah, is everything okay?"

"Yep. I just couldn't sleep."

Hwoarang shifted to the side, "Come." He tapped the empty space as she made her way hesitantly.

She sat down next to him and hugged him, "I've been thinking, about you. You may not feel the same but I need to come out with it. I'm sorry if this changes our relationship and you kick me out... But Hwoarang, I love you." She looked into his eyes and glanced at him innocently.

"Xiao... There's now way I'll ever kick you out, or to do anything to hurt you. Because I love you too." He whispered and placed a hand under her chin and lifted her face to meet his lips.

They broke away, there faces flushed but concealed in the darkness. Their small pants filled the air.

Hwoarang pulled her closer and embraced her petite form.

"I'm glad you feel the same." The Chinese woman whispered.

"Me too."

The Taekwondo fighter sighed happily and kissed her forehead affectionately, both feeling complete and like they were meant to be. They fell asleep in each others arms.


End file.
